jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DavidBrennan99
Not now. I'm tired and exhausted....Rtgoh1 (talk) 03:59, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Why? Can I add images and edit things please? DavidBrennan99 (talk) 07:53, November 22, 2018 (UTC)David Brennan Hello David. I am an admin here as well, and you are perfectly allowed to edit pages. Fan26 (Talk) 14:15, November 22, 2018 (UTC) I ses. Upload it again, I'll protect it, and talk to the other admins. Fan26 (Talk) 16:47, November 22, 2018 (UTC) I am also and admin and will unblock you if this happens. I promise. Fan26 (Talk) 16:49, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Firstly, please remember to sign your messages with the four tildes (~~~~). Secondly, you should just go ahead and try and reupload it. If one of the other admins deletes it again, I'll restore it and talk to them-as it is, if they don't delete it, it won't warrant bringing up. Fan26 (Talk) 22:23, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Berkeley Beetle Hello David. Please note that I have undone your recent edit to Berkeley Beetle, as he is part of someone else's adventure series and as such, changes like the one you made require the permission of the creator of the series. Cheers, Fan26 (Talk) 18:43, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Firstly, as I have said before please sign your messages by writing ~~~~ after the message you have written. Secondly, if you want Ren to give you a clear answer, you need to clarify what it is you want in his talk page. Asking him if you can "edited pages and upload images" is very vague? As nothing is stopping you from doing these things. Fan26 (Talk) 18:48, November 25, 2018 (UTC) You just did. Fan26 (Talk) 18:50, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Ren has not replied yet because he's not on at the moment. As for his earlier ignoring of your messages, sometimes he does that-being persistent yet polite is always a good strategy there. As for removing your edit to the Berkeley Beetle page; you did not have permission to put those sorts of things there since he is a key character in someone's series, and as such, that content will not be on the page unless permission is given. Fan26 (Talk) 18:54, November 25, 2018 (UTC) I'm guessing the Obake image was deleted because there was no page for it. Did you create a page for it when you uploaded the image that was also deleted? Fan26 (Talk) 18:55, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Did you ask him to create the page? Fan26 (Talk) 18:57, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Then how would he know you wanted him to create the page? Fan26 (Talk) 19:00, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Perhaps elsewhere, but that's not how it works on this wiki. Here we do things for ourselves. Fan26 (Talk) 19:03, November 25, 2018 (UTC) If you want to add the image, you must also create the page. No one is stopping you from doing that, but to do one without the other will warrant a deletion. Fan26 (Talk) Glad you understand. ;) If Ren takes issue with something you do sometime in the future, message me, and I'll try to smooth things over. Also, remember the ~~~~ please, thanks. Cheers, Fan26 (Talk) 19:11, November 25, 2018 (UTC) You forgot last time, but as long as you try to do in the future it's fine. Also, Ren is busy and cannot be expected to reply within a few hours every time. And going ahead and putting it back without permission just out of sheer impatience is likely to result in you being blocked, and I will not protest if that is the case. Cheers, Fan26 (Talk) 19:14, November 25, 2018 (UTC) I don't understand. I'll have to what? Fan26 (Talk) 19:17, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Do not insult other users, myself and other administrators included. Your statement could be seen as vague by some, so my request for clarity was perfectly reasonable. Furthermore, no, I don't. If you get blocked for adding stuff to adventure-related pages without permission from the creator of whichever adventure series is involved, I will not protest the block, as you were warned not to do so and chose to ignore the warning. Fan26 (Talk) 19:22, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Perhaps, but it is generally rude, such as how you did it. Fan26 (Talk) 19:27, November 25, 2018 (UTC) There is no need to be so rude. That will only discourage people from helping. Fan26 (Talk) 20:04, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Understand what, sorry. I'm left a little confused. Fan26 (Talk) 20:06, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Well, yeah. Everyone does it sadly. But just because they do it doesn't mean it's right-it's not nice. Fan26 (Talk) 20:11, November 25, 2018 (UTC) So do you understand that there's no reason to be rude to people? Fan26 (Talk) 20:24, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Are you just going to keep being rude then? Fan26 (Talk) 20:31, November 25, 2018 (UTC) There's never a need to be rude. If you act rude towards another user, Ren or one of the other admins might block you. (And if they do, I cannot say I'm particularly inclined to unblock you or otherwise protest their actions). You should especially be polite towards admins. Fan26 (Talk) 20:42, November 25, 2018 (UTC) As I made clear earlier, I am well aware that it is what people do. As I also made clear earlier, it is not particularly nice and there is never a need for it. Fan26 (Talk) 20:46, November 25, 2018 (UTC) I stand by my earlier statements. However, I would like to hear your reasoning as to why it is needed, if you would be so kind as to oblige. Fan26 (Talk) 20:48, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Why would conforming to your standards and what you want over the needs and wants of everyone else on the wiki make me a "good admin"? Fan26 (Talk) 20:52, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Understanding your position is one thing, but choosing it over everyone else's preference for polite behavior is quite another. I think there was a mix-up on my end that was not your fault-could you clarify which it is you want, my understanding of your position or for me to decide that your position is right? Fan26 (Talk) 20:57, November 25, 2018 (UTC) If you would explain your position, I might be able to understand. As it is, I can't really understand your feelings on the matter. Fan26 (Talk) 21:05, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Alright then, I guess. Just know that rude behavior might lead to a block. Fan26 (Talk) 21:09, November 25, 2018 (UTC) Spoiler alerts.Rtgoh1 (talk) 19:16, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Hey. Don't be nasty now. Aaron has not got caught up yet. I would rathre avoid spoiling.Rtgoh1 (talk) 19:18, April 26, 2019 (UTC) WHEN he decides to resume watching. I am not going to spoil anything with my best friend.Rtgoh1 (talk) 19:22, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Honestly, I think he deserved better and was meant to be good but needed help.Rtgoh1 (talk) 19:25, April 26, 2019 (UTC) He just needed to be shown kindness like everyone does.Rtgoh1 (talk) 19:28, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Because of Iago. If he was in those Adventures, it would sound messed up to have two Gilbert Gottfried characters.Rtgoh1 (talk) 19:32, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Not until Brermeerkat gets caught upRtgoh1 (talk) 23:20, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Easy. I've been busy lately.Rtgoh1 (talk) 16:04, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Hi David. When adding images, please remember to actually place them on a page. Thank you. Fan26 (Talk) 18:26, October 17, 2019 (UTC)